Sweet Intentions
by QueenSalazar2006
Summary: Hermione comes back from the summer with a new look,new confidence and new admires mostly from the slytherins will there be figthsR&R please review my frist fics!k to be sure don't know though!
1. How It All Started

SWEET INTENTIONS 

Chapter 1 the beginning

It was 6 o'clock and Hermione's alarm clock rang it was the first day of her last year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and it was an new day and that's not all that's new this year Hermione went to Italy over the summer and met a guy named blaise (hope that's how you spell it and blaise is a boy no slash that's just sick and wrong) he ask he to be his girlfriend she gladly said yes. And she has a new look this year thanks to her summer and okay tan long slim legs and her long think puffy curly brown hair is now tamed in to soft curls down her back.

"Hermione get up or you'll miss the train' and breakfast is almost ready your food is right on the table.

"Love you mum bye dad see you during the Christmas holidays.

Hermione was happy to go to Hogwarts it was a new year for her it was going to be a smashing year for her, as for her summer. Her parents were happy that was meeting new people they wanted Hermione to have fun but meeting blaise and getting to know him she liked blaise as a good friend. She hoped that Ron and Harry wouldn't freak out because she met a friend who was a "guy".

She also got head girl but wasn't sure who got the head boy position but she couldn't wait to see blaise he was in Slytherin but over the summer she learned not all Slytherin are bad her dad got her and told her to flu to the platform .she put in her robes and securely put on her head girl pin and put dust in her hand "platform 9 and 3 quarters she yelled.

She saw a tall red head about 6'0 foot and a little toned from quidditch it truly had done him well.

His red hair was redder than ever and one thing she was happy about was the fact that he was currently dating Lavender and he didn't have to bother her about her own love life.

"Hi Ron" she said with a smile.

" Hey Mione how was your break"? he said as he took her luggage and lead her to the compartment that Harry and Ginny were in waiting for her.

"Some parts greater, others parts you already know", she said, apparently loving this conversation

" So you're head girl," Ron asked not surprised

"Yes Ron I am and hopefully I can maintain my reputation as the smartest Witch in Hogwarts" she said with a bright smile.

"Well, here we are" he said.

Ginny and Harry were there flirting with each other, every one knew Ginny liked Harry but it seemed the two were inseparable.

"Hello Harry" said Hermione.

"Hey Mione" you look great" he said.

"Thanks Harry" she said as she blushed.

"Ginny are you and Harry flirting on the compartment couch" Hermione whispered

"Mione ,I hope Harry didn't hear you" she said as she blushed fiercely

"Hey Mione you got a makeover I can totally tell , makeup is smashing ,said Ginny".

Well come on ,we have to talk about your summer."

"Sorry to tell you this guys but since I am head girl I can't sit with you I have to sit in a compartment with the head boy however he is", She said with a disappointed look.

"Well I will see you guys later ".

Professor McGonagall (sorry spelling error) wanted her to meet with her before she went to the head compartment.

"Why hello miss granger, how are you? congratulations on the head position" she said sternly the compartment is down the hall she said with urgency.

As Hermione looked back she saw professor McGonagall smile.

As she went into the compartment for the heads she ran into a hard body frame as she closed the door she went down on the floor.

"I sorry did I hurt you I didn't see you". said the mysterious guy. Hermione looked up in utter shock…………………..

" Malfoy! you're the head boy".

"Yes I am and I don't think we have had of meeting" he said with a seductive smirk.

"I believe I have and its not pleasure of any kind you foul ferret," she said with a look of pure disgust.

"It cant be GRANGER! The Mudblood! _I just hit on a mudblood I just bought these robes, Draco thought. she does look hot, her body has got curves in all the right places…..UHH what am I thinking Granger!_

"Malfoy you're such a pompous ,fool that is it I am leaving! I don't know why professor McGonagall told me to come here".

"What ever mudblood" he said with a scathingly voice

While Hermione had a hand on the door knob she was pushed back by a unseen force and she landed on the floor.

"Malfoy! what have you done open this door noww,hermione bellowed pointing her wand at Malfoy

"Look granger I didn't do anything, it's not my fault you're a foul dirty blood with muggle parents!"

Wow Malfoy looked hot without being slicked back she loved the pale blond color, she smiled at the thought of running her fingers through his hair. _What am I thinking this is Malfoy were talking about!_

As Hermione was about to hex Malfoy she thought of professor McGonagall smiling what if professor McGonagall did this? No she was too serious to do something like this she thought l whatever spell this was it was to strong she started to feel weird feelings about Malfoy her enemy. she had to go to the library and figure out this spell before she did something she regretted.

Unity spell

"This is a spell for enemies combined ,whose love is hidden and divine

It will bring out the true feelings of one another. The hate they express is love under cover this spell will wear off when they find love in each other".

Professor McGonagall finished looking at the spell book put it down on her desk and laughed merrily this was going to be fun. For the both of them.


	2. The Bet

Chapter Two : The Bet

After the train Hermione and Draco gather all the first years and lead them to the feast.

Hermione and Draco went there separate ways she sat the Gryffindor table and he sat at the Slytherin table as Professor Dumbledore started the speech.

"When is his stupid speech over I'm bloody hungry!"said Ron.

"SHHHH!",Hermione said "I want to hear the speech" she growled.

"Why you hear it every year'' said Ron with disgust in his tone.

"Oh come off it Ronald" she said.

"Stop calling me Ronald it's really annoying" he said.

"Can you please both be quite I want to hear Professor Dumbledore" said Ginny.

"And our heads for this year in Hermione Granger from Gryffindor" announce Dumbledore. Everyone yelled and screamed as she stood up but Slytherin of course.

"And our head boy will be Draco Malfoy" he said

_He stood up with that stupid with smirk on his face because he was flirting with some girl thought Hermione. _

"After saying that I would like to introduced you to our head Gryffindor mistress professor McGonagall for the sorting.

"Hello students I would like to inform you when I call your name please come and sit on the stool so we can begin" she said.

"Margot Morrow" she said.

The girl stepped forward and looked a bit snobbish mahogany long beautiful hair she wasn't a first year she was just new in their year and when she sat in the stool the hat wasn't even on her head for that long as the hat yelled Slytherin.

As she came down she gave Hermione a dirty look as dirty as it seemed to be

Hermione kept on clapping the girl sat down right next to blaise. As the summer went on Hermione developed sort of a crush on blaise she doesn't know if she fells the same way so she hasn't made her move yet Margot touched Blaise's arm and flipped her mahogany and continued staring at Hermione.

After the sorting Dumbledore told them to being eating as the food appeared on their plate Hermione was so hungry she could have eaten a whole table of food so she piled more food on their plate and began to eat.

As Hermione finished McGonagall walked over to her and told her to get Malfoy to tell were their heads quarters were.

When Hermione walked over to Malfoy she tapped him on the shoulder and said

"Malfoy ,McGonagall for me to come get so we can see where the heads quarters are.

"Hey look everyone the mudbloods come to grace us with her filthy present" he said with a snicker in his voice everyone laughed.

"Very funny Malfoy cracks like that is what's makes you a stupid ferret face imbecile" she said with a laugh.

Ouch someone said in the back ground as Hermione walked off and switch her hips just a little.

"Hey Hermione", yelled blaise Hermione stopped turned around gave blaise a hug and she said "come on ferret face time to go". Margot turned around and looked like was a bout to slap Hermione.

"What he are you looking at" Hermione said with a scowl.

"Not your ugly mudblood face" replied Margot.

"Whatever wench" said Hermione.

Margot stood up and Hermione stood her ground and gave her a look at her up and down.

"Your not all that back off bitch" said Hermione.

"Make me!" she said eagerly to fight because she said Hermione was throwing dirty looks at her all night.

Margot stepped forward and pulled out her wand as did Hermione.

Just as Malfoy stepped forward and pulled Hermione away and said "lets go granger before something very drastic goes down here".

"Will have to finish this mudblood "whatever Bitch" called out Hermione.

"Damn mudblood starting stuff on the first day of school" he said in a laughing tone.

"She started it" said Hermione with a scowl in her voice what a stupid witch.

"What took you so long" called out professor McGonagall.

"Nothing'' said Hermione and Malfoy at the same time.

McGonagall look at them suspiciously before telling them the password. "The password is unity" she said. The door swung open and the little lady with a fancy hat said "Enter please this way" she said with a smile.

"Now before you go in I want to inform you that you two are heads and I want you to know that you are and role model for the younger student please try to be civil to each other or there will be dire consequences you may leave "she said sternly.

"Wow" she said in a sigh.

"Can you move granger your blocking the entrance I need to get to sleep''.

"Oh sorry" she said

"so what do you want to do" she asked?

"Nothing with you Granger but sleep" said in a snobbish tone.

"Fine I'll go read a book" she said unhappily

"Wait Granger lets make a bet okay" he said

"Okay" ,she said not trusting him but needed some fun.

"If scarhead Loses the first quidditch match of they year you have to be my slave for a month'' he said.

"What ! a month" she shrieked.

"Same goes for you" he said with a devilish smirk.

" Alright with all the perks if you know what I mean," she said.

"Hey granger I like the way you think ,are you sure you can handle me?", he said with that stupid smirk

UHHH! Malfoy not like that .when I say jump, you say how high got it ?

" You're on Granger!", He said with a arrogant smile

"Okay," she said as she out stretched her hand. _Let the games begin she thought _

SORRY THOUGHT IT WAS AGOOD PLACE TO STOP IT! HHHee! HHHHeee!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW ! HOPE NO ERRORS IF SO PLEASE TELL ME IF THERE IS OR YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OR ANYTHING ELSE BUT THANKS ANYWAY IWILL TRY TO WRITE MORE BECAUSE THE CHAPTERS ARE A LITTE SHORT PEACE!


	3. I Did Not Just Say That

Chapter Three: Can't Believe I Just Said That

Disclaimer: I don't on anything but plot sadly.

"Why did I say yes to that stupid bet" she thought out loud "I thought I was smart" she said aloud again.

As she finished her train of thought out loud someone walked in.

"How long were you there" she said.

"Long enough to know that you have second thoughts about a little bet" he said with a sort of a smile.

_Wow she thought he smiled not smirked smiled it's gorgeous he is kind of hot but he so full of his self and he's so self absorbed too bad he is hot oh my god what am I thinking back too reality._

"What are you looking at Granger I know I'm hot but you don't have to stare" he said.

"Your Malfoy are the most foul, egotistical, ferret faced, jerk I have ever met in my whole entire life" she yelled.

"Whatever mudblood" he said while getting up.

"Where are you going" she said in a sneer.

"To go get blaise he's spending the night here tonight" he said.

"Blaise" she said.

"Yes blaise my best mate why do you care'' he said amused.

"I don't" she shot back a little too quickly.

"Whatever'" he said as he left to get Blaise".

"I can't stay here by myself looking like this I've got to go get Ginny'' she said.

As she ran to the Gryffindor common room she bumped in too.

"Watch it mudblood" she said with her voice filled with hatred.

Hermione picked her self up from off the ground and dusted off her robes.

"You're the one who bump into me what the hell are you talking about" she said.

"Whatever I have to go get blaise and ask him something " she said.

"Blaise doesn't like bicthes okay so there's no since in talking to him she said with a laugh.

"And you think he will like a dirty mudblood slut" she said.

"Whatever Morrow" she said.

She laughed as Morrow left and how she thought blaise liked her.

"Good to see you dear how are you" she said.

"Great" said Hermione.

"You" said Hermione.

"Fine" she said.

"Password" she said.

"Red and Gold" said Hermione.

The door swung open and Ginny was on one of the couches reading a herbology book.

"Hey Ginny" she said.

"Hey Mione how are you" she said.

"Good would you like to come over to my room for a little sleepover because Malfoy is bringing Blaise and I didn't what to be the only girl there I wanted to ask you would you come over with me" she said all in one breath.

"Sure that would be great just let me go get some clothes "she said excited.

"Got them" she yelled "lets go" she said.

"Password" said the lady.

"Unity" said Hermione.

"Where were you mudblood Blaise wouldn't shut up abut you constantly asking where you were".

"Shut up" said blaise shyly.

"I was getting Ginny" she said annoyed.

"What are you doing here weasel.

"Hermione asked me too come since you invited Zabini she said pointing at Blaise.

"The more the merrier "said Blaise.

"Why don't we play wizard truth or dare" suggested Malfoy.

"With this he said. As he pulled out a vile of green goo.

"What is that" said Ginny.

"it's a truth potion Ginny don't give into stupidity" she said.

"I live for stupidity" said Ginny as she slid on the floor next to Malfoy and Blaise.

"Come on Hermione play it's just a harmful game of truth or dare come on" she said.

"Alright" said Hermione.

"Okay then Hermione truth or dare" said Malfoy.

"Truth" said Hermione.

"Who do you fancy take the potion" he said.

Hermione sip down the potion.

"It would be you but your to egotistical so it would have to be Blaise Zabini.

She turned a deep red not able to lie or control herself.

She got up and sprinted into her bedroom.

"I think that's enough for one night" said Ginny.

She went in the room to comfort Hermione As Draco and Blaise sat in awe of the whole situation.

"Hermione are you okay" said Ginny .

"What do you think Gin'' she said through tears.

"No need to get all snappish" said Ginny.

"Sorry Gin I just didn't what anyone to know t-that's why I hate those g-games. She shuddered.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Can I come in".

"Oh no it's Blaise" said Hermione.

But Ginny already let him in.

"Sorry" said Ginny.

"Could I talk to you Hermione" asked Blaise.

"That's may q to leave" said Ginny getting up.

"Uhhh what did you what to ask me Blaise" said Hermione.

"Did you want to go to the next hogmede trip with me".

"Sure that would be great she said with a smile".

"Um well okay said Blaise good" he said in a relived sigh.


	4. hogsmeade date

Hey guys don't know what happened with chapter two but I fixed it thanks for telling peace!.

Chapter four Hogsmed Trip (Date)

Later that night.

"So Hermione what happened what he say" asked Ginny.

"Nothing much asked me to go to hogsmed with him" she said shyly.

"So what did you say yes or no" she asked.

"Yes of course so when the next hogsmed trip on Saturday" She said.

"That's tomorrow better find what your going to where" Ginny said.

"I guess so" she said.

"So what is the occasion formal or just regular" she said

"He never said so want to mix it up into two she added

"So like a mini and lace topped blouse" she said

"Yes that's exactly what I was thinking" said Hermione.

"So what colors" asked Ginny.

"Well denim mini and for the blouse white" she said.

"Yes that's perfect lets go to bed" said Ginny tiredly.

"Alright" said Hermione.

"Night Ginny" she said .

"Night Hermione'' she said.

Next day in the morning 

"Hey Ginny want to go get breakfast I'm starved" said Ginny.

"Alright just let me finish my hair said Hermione you know today's the big day and right after breakfast is hogsmed and I want to look perfect" said Hermione.

"Okay need help" she said.

"Yes said Hermione every thing is ready but the hair" said Hermione helplessly.

At breakfast Hermione and Ginny sat by Harry and Ron to tell them about Blaise.

"Hey guys" said Hermione and Ginny.

"Hey they who are you guys going to the trip with" said Harry.

"Me no one Hermione Blaise said Ginny hoping it would slip.

"WHO" yelled said.

"YEAH" yelled Ron frustrated.

"Blaise" said Hermione quietly.

"Why should we let you go with Zabini Said Harry.

"Because I'm my own woman and I could make my own decisions with or without your blessings" said loudly.

"Will trust him just this once but he's still a lying deceiving Slytherin" said Ron.

"Are you going with lavender Ron" said Hermione happily.

"Harry you" said Hermione.

"Hopeful Ginny" he said loud enough for Ginny to hear.

" OH REALLY" said Ginny said excitedly.

"Yeah" he said hopeful.

After breakfast.

Hermione met up with Blaise

"Ready to go" Hermione said Blaise.

"Yes were are we going" she said.

"To café then whatever you want" he said.

"Okay" she said.

"Here it is" he said.

He opened the door for her and pulled out her chair for her as she sat down.

"Hello" said the house elf.

"Hi" said Hermione.

"What would you like to drink ms".

"A butter beer please" and she tapped him on the shoulder and gave him a very large tip.

"So what do you want to eat" Said Blaise surprise about the tip.

"Um a vinaigrette salad please".

"Okay he said I'll the brocatte chicken'" said nicely.

"So why'd you ask me here tonight" she said.

"Because I like you and admire you and I didn't know if you felt the same way but after that stupid truth or dare I kind figured out so uhh that's sort of why" he said embarrassed.

"I like you too Blaise" she said.

"Here's your food ms". Said the house elf.

"Thank you" said Hermione.

After food Hermione dragged Blaise into a boutique.

"O my that's beautiful" said Hermione.

It was a silver diamond pendant bracelet.

"Too bad I don't have any money" she said.

"Ill get it for you Hermione if that's okay" he said.

" That's okay" she said.

"No it's no problem I insist he said.

"okay she if you really want to".

"I do I'd do anything for you Hermione" he said.

"Could I have that one" he said.

"That would be two thousand dollars" said the lady with a smirk.

" Oh Blaise you don't have to" she said.

"But I do" he said.

The clerks smirk faded as Blaise gave her the money.

As Blaise put it on for her the lady said.

"You got a good one there sweetie hang on to him" she said.

"I will" said Hermione.

As they got to school Hermione walked to the head dormitories.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend" he asked.

"YES" she said.

"Goodnight" she said.

"Night" he said.

And she gave him a long kiss and pulled back for air again said "goodnight" she said again.

"Good night" he said as she closed the door.

"Wow" she said as she went to find Ginny.

CHAPTER FOUR HOPE YOU LIKE IT I DON'T KNOW IF YOU WILL THOUGH SOMETHING BAD WILL HAPPEN I A CHAPTER OR SO HEHEHEHEHEH!PeAcE!DARKLADY2006!


	5. Quidditch match

I KNOW I HAD SOME SPELL CHECK PROBLEMS inCHAPTERS BUT I FIXED IT AND NOW THERE SHOULD BE NO PROBLEMS DARKLADY2006pEaCe!

Chapter five: The Quidditch Match

"UHHHHH today is that stupid quidditch match against Slytherin and Gryffindor if I lose ill have to do whatever Malfoy says" said Hermione to Ginny.

"How was the date with Zabini" asked Ginny.

"It was one of the best days of my life we had lunch and then he bought me a very expensive bracelet and he kissed me" she said blushing.

"So how was it with Harry" she asked.

"It was cool" she said bored.

"Just cool Ginny don't you mean the best day of your life" she said.

"No he took me to this boring quidditch shop and was blabbering about some stupid broom" she said.

"Oh do you want me to talk to him" said Hermione in sighed.

"Nah so what did you say yes to this bet for anyway for?" said Ginny.

"I don't know I was caught up in the moment" said Hermione.

"Just hope Harry cacthes the snitch at the first part of the match" she said.

"Me too" said Ginny.

"Time for match'' Hermione said in a sigh.

They pack there things and headed for the quidditch stadium on the way they ran into Malfoy and his cronies.

"Hey mudblood don't forget our little what shall I call it bet which for sure your going to lose" he said with his cronies laughing in the background.

"Well Malfoy you should be careful because Harry's going to catch the snitch before you ferret" said Ginny in a sneer.

"Was I talking to you weasel" he said.

"Whatever Malfoy ,good luck" Ginny said.

She sat by Ginny and waited for the match to start.

Gryffindor got the ball first and Harry and Malfoy were competing for the snitch.

"And that's five point for Gryffindor!" said the announcer.

"And Slytherin got the quaffel and five for Slytherin" said the announcer

"Potter and Malfoy are going for the snitch ohh a nasty fall by potter and Malfoy but who got the snitch looks like Ohh Malfoy got the snitch Slytherin wins the match" said the announcer.

"Sorry Hermione" said Ginny.

"That's alright what can he make me do" she said a bit scared.

Later that night 

"Malfoy where have you been we have to go do our round" said Hermione.

"That's when are little agreement comes in I don't do rounds you do it and don't tell McGonagall got it" he said.

"That's all" she said"

"For today it is" he said.

"Good" she said.

And she left with a swift of her robes.

_Nobody in here she thought no lights no people I should check the library what is this looks like a snogging section should I break it up or just leave I'm going to break it up it's the head girl thing to do._

"Okay break it..." she stopped when she saw Blaise and that Morrow girl snogging in the broom closet.

"Blaise" she said quietly enough for him to hear.

"Hermione it's not what you think I well we were just"he said.

"I know what you were doing Blaise how could you take your shit back" she said as she threw it off at him.

"Hermione wait" he said.

She ran threw the halls crying and went to the heads dormitories and plopped on the couch and cried.

"What's wrong Hermione" said Malfoy catching his slip up on calling her by her first name.

"Blaise" she said in a sniffle.

"I saw him in a broom closet with that Morrow wench" she said.

"I think I can help let's pretend were going out to make him want you back" said Malfoy.

"I don't want him back" said Hermione.

"Well you can embarrass him in front of everyone" he said.

"Why do you want to help me not pureblood, muggle loving, mudblood, Hermione Granger" she said.

"I feel bad for you mudb- I mean Hermione if were going to act like were dating ,we have to do it right" he said.

"I guess so" she said as she wiped her tears.

"Oh the bets off too Hermione" he said.


	6. The Head Meeting

HEY GUYS I JUST GOT THIS CHAPTER I WAS SO BORED SO HERE IT IS PeAcE!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything sadly 

Chapter: six Heads Meeting 

"He what" yelled Ginny

"He cheated on me with that bicth Morrow " said Hermione.

"Do you want me to hex him" said Ginny

"Noscrew itI kind of got a plan" she said.

"What's the plan" said Ginny.

"I going to make him jealous" she said.

"With whom I might ask" said Ginny.

"His best friend" she said.

"Who's that" asked Ginny.

"Draco Malfoy I'm going to pretend to be his girlfriend but whatever you do don't tell Harry and Ron the flip a lid I mean they just barely found out about Blaise" said Hermione.

"Are you serious he's hot" she said.

"Yes Ginny I love to stay and chat but I've got to go to a meeting some stupid Halloween ball I hate balls" she said.

"What are you talking about this is time for a pay back dress make him sad he ever cheated on you with that Morrow girl we have got to get you a dress robe it'll be gorgeous ohh will make him jealous and with the Slytherin sex god by your side perfect just perfect" said Ginny with a smirk.

"Okay I got to go but I like your idea will got to hogsmede tomorrow to get robes alright I'll be late I to go" she side.

"Alright bye" she said.

"Miss Granger please don't be late next time" said Professor McGonagall.

"Sorry Professor" said Hermione.

"It's my fault said Malfoy we had a snogging section outside won't happen again he said.

"Please next time leave your personal affairs to yourself. don't share it with the commission thank you" she said.

Malfoy sat down by Hermione.

"Malfoy why did you lie like that now every thinks I like you" she said.

"Because you do like me" he said.

"Please Mr.Malfoy and Ms. Granger be quite" she said.

"Sorry" they said in unison.

"Now does any one have any ideas about the Halloween ball" she said.

"Why don't we dress up like muggles and go ask for candy" said Susan bones.

"What" said Blaise (did forget to say he was a prefect sorry)?

"I like your idea" ,Susan said Hermione looking at blaise with a look of disgust.

"But why don't not make it a masquerade ball and dress up with masks etcetera" she said.

"All for Hermione's idea say I" said Draco.

"I said everyone can we leave no professor" he said bored.

"Yes please have a good rest of the evening" she said.

"Hermione can we just talk please" said Blaise.

"NO" said Hermione.

"Why don't you want to come to the ball with me"?

"No'' she said.

"Why not" he said.

"Because she's going with me" said Draco as he grabbed her hand and walked down the hallway hand in hand ignoring the glances that came there way form every house.

"Hermione good, job I saw you with Malfoy ,"ginny said.

"Hermione what the hell is going on here" said Ron and Harry behind.

"House unity" she said".

"Not a good enough excuse Hermione" said Harry.

**_What I'm I going to do she thought I've been caught._**


	7. detention and love potions

Hey chapter seven update well here it is PeAcE:)

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing but plot.

CHAPTER SEVEN : DETENTION AND Love potions

"Hermione how you could do this to us we let you date freaking Zabini this is how you repay us by fraternizing with the enemy" yelled Ron.

"First of all I don't need you guys to _let_ me do anything I'm a big girl I don't need your approval okay so if you can't except him you can't except me so what's it gonna be " she said.

"We can't accept him or you" said Ron.

"Hermione your gonna through a way all these years of friendship of a boy who's taunted you all the years you have been here at Hogwarts" said Harry.

"Come on you guys don't do this at least not here" said Ginny. "Let's go to the common room okay" .

"What do you have to say ferret" said Ron losing his temper.

"Nothing to you Weasley shut the hell up to you and scarehead" he said.

"Time for class get in here" said professor snape.

"And Ms. Weasly go to your class" he said in a sneer.

"Shut up cant you see we're having a discussion" said Ron.

"Detention 8 o'clock sharp if your late will add a week all six of you now get to class now" said snape.

"Thanks a lot Ron my first detention it had to be with you" said Hermione.

"What" yelled Ron?

"Bye see you at detention said Ginny

"CLASS NOW" bellowed snape.

"Today will be having partners which I will be assigning and you can't ask to change no matter who you get argue with me 20 house points will be deducted" he said.

"Potter and Morrow"

"Crabbe and Brown"

Goyle and patil (if it's how you spell don't really know sorry)

"Granger and Malfoy" he said with a smirk.

"Weasly and Parkinson" he said

"You are to make a love potion test it will only last for a couple of seconds depending on how much you drink and be done" he said.

"Go find your partner" he said.

"Hermione went over to Malfoy we should get started" she said.

"Yes" he said

"Don't touch a thing I'll do it all just go get the ingredients" she said.

"Got e'm" he said.

"I'll read off the ingredients and you add and stir fair enough" he said.

"Alright" she said.

"Dragon scales" he said.

Later on 

"Okay testing time, you do it" she said.

"No you do it" he said.

"Were all young adults here you get half, I get half alright" she said calmly.

"Okay" she said.

She took half but he didn't

"Malfoy you lied!" Hermione screeched

"What might I say it is a gift" he said.

"Yet I still love you" she said with dreamy eyes.

"WHAT!" he said.

She leans in for a kiss but a force pushed her back and she landed on the floor.

"What happened" she said as she got up off the floor.

"You said you loved me and tried to kiss me" he said.

"WHAT!" she yelled.

"You tried to kiss me, what can I say I'm irresistible to women" he said.

"Whatever Malfoy" she said.

"I'm going up stairs you are so juvenile", with that Hermione raced upstairs to think out a long day and a sucky day of detention.

_I knew it Malfoy thought granger does like me! _

_What will Hermione do! Is it a spell maybe, maybe not! Read and find out! Peace! _


	8. detention part II and truth

HERE'S CHAPPIE EIGHT!")

Chapter eight: detention partII and Hogmead

Disclaimer: YOU KNOW THE DRILL I OWN NOTHING DUHHH!LOL!

"Hermione how could you do this to us" said Harry.

"You're going out with Malfoy" said Ron.

"Ron don't make a big deal of off this" she pleaded.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAD DON'T MAKE BIG DEAL OUT OF THIS" he yelled.

"Exactly what I said" she said.

"What do you have to say about this" said Harry.

"This" he said seductively.

He roughly pushed her to him and pulled her lips to his and he kissed her very forcefully.

"Malfoy get your lips off of her" said Harry.

But something kept pulling them closer and closer until.

"Miss Granger, Mr.Malfoy" said professor McGonagall.

"Sorry" they said.

But she didn't seem as mad as Harry and Ron.

There eyes met for a single moment at time as they felt drawn to each other like they had to be together.

"I'll see you detention Granger" he said.

"Bye" she waved.

"You like some much he doesn't even call you by your given name" said Ron.

"That was so cute" said Ginny.

"GINNY" said Harry

"Well they are you can't lie there a cute couple come on" she said.

Ginny left to go get Hermione since classes were over and she knew Hermione was in the library.

"Hermione, you and Malfoy are the cutest couple of the year so many girls are so jealous of you right now it's so wicked" said Ginny.

"What are you reading" asked Ginny.

"I've never told anyone this but on the first day on the train there was a unity spell was being recited while me and Malfoy were in brawl" she said.

"But Hermione do you like him?" she said.

"I do but I don't know if it's the spell or not" she said.

"And I don't want my heartbroken again" she said sadly.

"Well read me this spell" said Ginny.

"_The unity spell is to bring together two enemies but there are two kinds the first is If they already love each other or one loves and the other person doesn't or can't feel the love until it will be to late but this spell is too prevent lovers to stop denying their feelings for each other and become lovers" Hermione, recited from the book of love spells in the restricted section.._

"Draco doesn't love me what should I do Ginny?" she said.

"First go to detention and finish then conversation, secondly avoid Zabini, third find the best dress for the Halloween ball and fourth make him love you before it's to late," she said worried.

"But now we go to detention" she said.

"Tomorrow Hogsmeade for dresses" she said.

"You're late" said snape.

"Sorry professor" they said.

"Go polish the quidditch trophies and be careful no magic so give up your wands" he said.

"I will be back in a hour" he said.

"Hi Hermione" said Draco.

"Hey" she said

"I been waiting to be alone with you to ask you something" he said.

"What is it" she said.

"Do you – would you like to go to the ball with me Hermione", he asked.

"Yes"! She said.

"Please look presentable Granger, no mudblood clothes" He said.

'WHATEVER YOU FERRET! You're a POMPOUS EGOTISTICAL IDIOTIC FOOL" SHE YELLED!

"I hate you" she said.

"Fine mudblood, it was a joke but I guess you can't take it" he said.

"YOU ACT LIKE YOU LIKE ME ONE DAY, THEN THE NEXT YOU ACT LIKE A STUPID JACKASS! WHETHER YOU LIKE ME OR NOT I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE" Hermione said

"just like mudbloods to make a scene in front of everybody" Draco said in disgust.

"I'm leaving, come on Ginny" she said.

"I'm out of here. You guys suck!" she said.

"That was scary" said blaise.

"This is all your fault" said Draco as he went after Hermione.

"HERMIONE" he said.

"No, don't you think you've done enough to Hermione" said Ginny.

"Shut the hell up weasly" he said.

"Hermione I'm sorry what was I supposed to say" he said.

"Do you feel the same about me the way I feel about you" she said.

"I do but you can't get tangle up in my life Hermione I'm supposed to be a deatheater but I love you,"he said.

"No, you can change don't do it ,don't get the dark mark. I love you" she said through tears.

"I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt" he said.

"Ill have to take that chance. I'll get the dark mark too" she said.

He sat there in shock as he looked to the opened door Draco saw someone there.

Ginny.

INTENSE HUUHH HAHHAHA HOPE YOU CAN HANDLE THE NEXT CHAPTER PeAcE:)..NOT UPDATING SICKE LOL! Darklady2006.

What's GONNA HAPPEN WILL SHE GET THE DARK MARK WILL GINNY TELL SOMEONE READ AND FIND OUT!


	9. Shopping For The Ball

Chapter nine: Shopping for the ball

HERE'S CHAPTER NINE READ LOVE REVIEW!

"**Hermione you can't be thinking off doing you can't get the dark mark your Harry potter's best friend they won't allow you to get" said Ginny.**

"**Not going to happen" said Draco.**

"**I'll have to prove myself do something I have to" she repeated.**

"**You can't I wont let you get hurt I wont just forget you ever said that" he said.**

"**Aright" she said in defeat.**

"**Let's go shopping for your dress tomorrow for the ball" said Ginny.**

"**Okay" she said.**

"**Go get some sleep" said Draco kissing her on the head.**

"**Good night" she said.**

"**Good night" he said.**

**After a long night she drifted off into a peaceful sleep dreaming of what obstacles lay ahead.**

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"**Hey Hermione shopping" said Ginny hovering of her body.**

"**Come on get ready" she said.**

"**Get up" she said.**

"**Okay" she said.**

**LATER…..**

"**Come on lets go" said Hermione.**

"**Where should we go" said Ginny.**

"**Somewhere nice but dressy at the same time" said Hermione.**

"**Let's go there" she pointed at a place.**

"**Looks expensive got enough money" said Hermione.**

"**I've been saving up' she said.**

"**Okay let's go in" said Hermione.**

"**That's pretty" said Hermione.**

"**I want this one I could say It's a princess costume" she said.**

"**Perfect" said Ginny.**

**It was a pretty light pink almost looked white it was pale pink and she picked whit shoes to go with it they were heels a bout 3 inches it was the perfect outfit.**

"**Now for me said Ginny I need blue e because it makes my eyes look big I have to look good for Harry" she said.**

"**Harry" said Hermione he asked you' she said.**

"**Yep let's go buy this dress it's blue and only five hundred dollars she said sadly.**

"**I have an extra hundred do you want to borrow it" she said.**

"**YES" she said.**

"**Alright can we go now" said Hermione.**

"**Yeah let's get ready for the ball" said Ginny.**

"**This should be fun" said Ginny**

**WHAT LAY AHEAD IN THIS STORIES THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A CLIFFY SO GET READY LOL:) HAVE FUN READ REVIEW PLEASE!")!**


End file.
